in different love -(taoris)
by putchanC
Summary: park chanyeol dan huang zitao bersahabat sejak kecil, tapi sejak hadirnya wu yifan kedalam lingkaran persahabatan mereka , chanyeol merasa terasingkan dari kehidupan huang zitao.


**In different love**

Summary : park chanyeol dan huang zitao bersahabat sejak kecil, tapi sejak hadirnya wu yifan kedalam lingkaran persahabatan mereka , chanyeol merasa terasingkan dari kehidupan huang zitao.

Genre : friendship, cinta segitiga *suka-suka yang baca mau anggap ini ff bergenre apa

Pairing : Kristao/Chantao

Inspiration : sebenarnya ini kisah nyata punya sepupuku tersayang … hhahahaha maaf nde curhatannya aku jadiin ff nista nan abal begini … *berlutut

Warning : semua karakter di fic ini OCC, yaoi alias boyslove, cerita berantakan, story kependekan/kurang panjang (sengaja) alur lambat alias bertele-tele, bahasa membingungkan *karna putchan yg nulis juga bingung. SUKA GA SUKA YANG UDAH BACA WAJIB REVIEW !

/

Kringggggggggggggggg

Alarm dari jam disamping tempat tidur seorang namja berdering kencang .. lengkingan alarm semakin lama semakin keras membuat mata sipemilik alarm mau tidak mau terbuka dengan paksa dan meraih jam munggil tersebut. "aishhhhhhhh … " gerutunya sambil melempar jam kesudut kamar dan melanjutkan perjalanan dreamlandnya

"didi … cepat bangun, bukankah hari ini kau ada ujian dikampus ?" teriak namja tinggi semampai dari balik pintu

"yaa ! huang zitao .. cepat bangun !" teriaknya sekali lagi tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban

" fyuhhh~~" desah si-namja untuk yang kesekian kali dan berhenti menggedor pintu ..

byurrrrrrrr … seember air mengguyur namja bernama huang zitao cukup sukses membuat si namja terperanjat bangun

"Yaaaa ! apa gege tau seseorang bisa mati karna kaget ? " sergap tao keseorang namja tampan nan tinggi menjulang disampingnya ..

"dan apa baby panda ini tau ayam tetangga kemaren mati karna selalu mengantuk ?" sahut si-namja menahan tawa dan pasang wajah innocent seperti orang tidak punya dosa

"aishhhh tao bukan ayam seperti onew hyung !" teriak tao lagi

" apa kau ingin gagal ujian lagi tao-i ? ckckckckckck … otakmu benar benar seperti ayam" desisnya membuat mata tao melotot lalu beberapa detik kemudian mata itu sayu seakan penuh penderitaan mengingat nilai nilai kuliahnya yang tidak pernah beres ..

CARELESS , CARELESS SHOOT ANONYMOUS ANONYMOUS .. HEARTLESS MINDLESS NO ONE CARE ABOUT ME ,, bunyi ringtone handphone dari bawah bantal tao menginterupsi ocehan namja tinggi itu

"yoboseo … ne … ara … " sahut tao pada seseorang di ujung line telp ,menutup telp dengan ceria dan bergegas bangun dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi "gege … bersihkan kamar tao ne .. "

/

CHANYEOL POV

Seoul university

Ckckckckckckck aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala takjub mengingat tingkah tao yang seperti kelinci penuh energy setiap menerima telp dari kris , ya ,,, aku tau telp tadi pasti dari seorang namja bernama wu yi fan atau seseorang yang biasa dipanggil kris … namja chingu tao sekaligus sahabat terdekatku yang selalu dia dibanggakan.

Namaku park chanyeol mahasiswa di seoul university tingkat akhir,Aku dan tao bersahabat dari kecil aku adalah orang korea pertama yang menjadi teman tao sejak keluarga huang pindah kekorea dan tao selalu menganggapku kakak kandungnya tanpa bertanya apakah aku mau jadi kakaknya atau tidak. Tapi aku tidak peduli karna yang terpenting bagiku dia ada disini disampingku apapun status yang disandang kami.

"hyung … sedang apa kau disini ? sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan .. ayo pulang .. " suara L membuyarkan lamunanku

"aku sedang menunggu zitao, L. kau pulang duluan saja " jawabku menanggapi ajakan L, L adalah hoobae ku dikampus anak Art seangkatan dengan tao .. nama sebenarnya adalah kim myungsoo tapi karna tampangnya sangat mirip dengan tokoh utama manga japan Deathnote yang bernama L maka kami selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan L.

"tao-i ? dia sudah pulang dari tadi hyung … apa dia tidak bilang ? tadi kris hyung menjemputnya .. aigooooo sepertinya posisimu telah tergantikan hyung " celotehan L membuatku sedikit tertegun . tao tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya , aku dan tao selalu bersama layaknya couple

"hyung .. gwencana ? kajja kita pulang " ajak L sambil menarik tanganku yang masih tertegun ditempat tidak percaya aku ditinggal tao..

"gwencana .. kajja " kami pergi meninggalkan gedung kampus, L masih berceloteh tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan hoobae tampan disampingku ini karna sebenarnya otakku masih berada ditempat tadi, ditempat aku menunggu tao , masih berharap tao belum pulang sehingga kami bisa berbincang seperti biasa bersama.

CHANYEOL POV END

NORMAl POV

"kriss-ge , bolehkah tao pinjam hp gege ? hp tao tertinggal dirumah dan tao lupa memberi tau chan-ge hari ini tao pulang duluan" kata tao kepada namjachingunya yang tengah menyetir

"haruskah tao selalu memberi tau chanyeol kemapun tao pergi ? sergah kris, membuat tao sedikit tertegun .. selama ini tao belum pernah pergi kemanapun tanpa sahabatnya itu bahkan ketika memilih kris sebagai kekasihnya pun harus melalui persetujuan chanyeol.

"bukan begitu gege .. tapi tao janji menemani chan-ge ke toko buku selesai kuliah, tao takut chan-ge masih menunggu dikampus"jawab tao sambil menautkan jari-jarinya

"benarkah .. hanya karna itu ? kriss memicing matanya dengan sinis

"gege .. ayolahh .. kenapa gege bertanya seperti itu?"

"entahlah … gege hanya …. Cemburu " jawab kris liris membuat senyum tao merekah seperti bunga musim semi,tao selalu senang mendengar namjachingu'a berkata cemburu

Wu yi fan atau kris adalah mahasiswa pindahan dari kanada dan seketika menjadi namja popular dikampusnya , sangat mustahil bagi huang zitao mendapatkan cinta dari seorang kris .. tidak hanya popular karna wajahnya yang nyaris sempurna , tapi kris menyandang gelar namja anti yoaja atau namja … tidak peduli secantik apapun yeoja mendekatinya kris hanya tersenyum sinis pada yeoja yeoja itu,dan hanya menjawab dingin setiap ajakan kencan "mungin lain waktu" "aku tidak ada waktu" kata ini seperti mantra bagi kris untuk menolak yeoja atau namja yang berusaha mendekatinya.

Hingga pada suatu hari dimusim dingin tahun ketiga kuliah .. tanpa sengaja kris brtemu huang zitao, bukan awal pertemuan yang romantic seperti di drama korea hanya pertemuan tidak disengaja yang singkat , tao menabrak kriss ditangga perpustakaan kampus dan menimbulkan pertengkaran yang lumayan panjang.

*FLASHBACK*

Tao berlari sambil celingukan kekanan-kiri mencari sahabatnya park chanyeol tapi namja itu tidak terlihat dimanapun entah berada dimana

Bruggggggggggg ! bunyi buku buku yang berjatuhan .. tao sadar dia manabrak sesuatu, tapi tao tidak peduli dengan apa dan siapa yg ditabrak .. ketika bersiap pergi dari tempat kejadian terdengar teriakan "yaaaa ! aishhhhh " tao masih tidak peduli dan pergi dari hadapan sipeneriak

"kriss-a … gwencana ? knp kau buang buku buku itu ? Tanya seorang namja tinggi dihadapan kris lalu berjongkok ikut memungut buku buku yang berserakan

"aku tidak membuangnya park chanyeol , tadi ada namja aneh menabrakku" jawab kriss ketus dan menerima buku yang diulurkan namja didepannya yang ternyata si happy virus.

Tidak peduli dengan wajah cemberut kris, chanyeol melanjutkan omongannya "kriss-a bisa tolong aku ? diluar salju sudah menutup jalanan dan aku akan kedinginan kalau pulang dengan sepeda .. bisakah kau .. "

"oke .. " poyong kriss tanpa menunggu kelanjutan ucapan chanyeol. chanyeol tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban temannya itu .. "wahhh kau baik sekali, sebagai imbalannya akan ku kenalkan kau dengan yeoja yang sangat cantik dari kelas sebelah … bagaimana ?"

"tidak perlu" sanggah kris sangat dingin , chanyeol hanya menghela nafas mendengar nada bicara kris yg dingin seprti biasa

"chan-ge … kemana saja kau ?"teriak seorang namja sambil berlari mendekati chanyeol dan kriss

"ohhh … baby tao , gege dari .. " belum selesai chanyeol bicara kris sudah memotongnya

"aishhhh , panda jadi-jadian yang tidak sopan .. chanyeol-a ayo pergi , kajja "

"mwo ? apa maksudmu ha ? jawab tao tidak kalah sinis dari kriss "namja aneh !"

"kau yang aneh .. setelah menabrak seseorang langsung pergi .. ck !"

chanyeol memandang ke 2 sahabatnya dengan bingung , memikirkan maksud ucapan kriss lalu beberapa detik kemudian tersenyum mengerti

"jadi … tao yang menabrakmu .. dan membuat buku buku kesayanganmu itu jatuh berantakan " sanggah chanyeol sambil tertawa …

" ye .. " jawab kris singkat dan sinis

tao ingat tadi memang sepertinya dia menabrak sesuatu tapi entah apa itu .. merasa bersalah tao membuka mulut

"mian … tadi tao pikir menabrak tiang … bukan manusia " mendengar jawaban tao yang innocent membuat chanyeol tertawa terbahak tapi kriss memicingkan matanya dengan tajam ke arah chanyeol dan tao.

Malas meladeni omongan tao, kris malah berteriak "ya ! tiang bendera … ppallywa jadi pulang tidak , bisa gila aku lama lama disini"

"akkhhh … ne … kajja baby kita sudah mendapat tumpangan dari kriss … "

"mwooo ! " teriak kriss dan tao bersama

"iya .. kita , bersama … hhehehehe"jawab chanyeol

"shiroookkk" bentak tao

"hahahaha … aku tidak berminat memberi tumpangan pada panda yang tidak sopan" timpal kriss

"ck ! kau mau mati kedinginan pulang naik sepeda tao baby ? dan kau kriss bukannya tadi kau bilang ok bahkan sebelum aku selesai bicara, aishhhhh molla ! cepat kita pulang, aku lelah" interupsi chanyeol sambil menarik kedua tangan sahabatnya ..

dari incident itu kriss mulai menjadi bagian dari part kehidupan chanyeol dan tao Semua orang melihat hubungan mereka sangat rumit … tao dengan chanyeol yang selalu mesra dimanapun mereka berada sedangkan kriss dan tao yang selalu berkelahi setiap waktu .. tapi yang menherankan tao malah berpacaran dengan kris sungguh hubungan yang membingungkan piker orang orang disekitar mereka.

*FLASHBACK END*

TAO POV

Aku manarik nafas menahan yuforia didadaku yang seakan ingin meledak ledak sambil menari kegirangan mengetahui seorang Wu yi fan atau kris cemburu .. kris cemburu wahhh benar benar mengagumkan, disela senyumku yang mengembang aku melirik kriss sedang memicingkan matanya seperti biasa menatapku "waeee ? kenapa senyum senyum sendiri ? Tanya kris

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum, entah senyum yang keberapa kali aku tidak tau, yang aku tau setiap disamping kriss aku tidak bisa mengontrol saraf saraf tubuhku sendiri

yang membuatku heran dengan diriku sendiri adalah ketika aku ingin menjawab lembut setiap kata-katanya yang keluar malah kata kata ku yang terkadang agak kasar entahlah … namja disampingku ini benar benar membuatku gila

"panda ! kau mau turun tidak ? kita sudah sampai" sekali lagi suara kris terdengar membawaku kembali kebumi tempat aku berpijak.. aishh namja ini benar benar tidak romantic , nepeun namja !

Setelah keluar dari mobil, aku melihat seorag namja berlari kearah kami , aniyo bukan kearah kami melainkan kearah kris dan sekonyong konyong si namja menerjang kris dan memeluknya erat

"wu fan ge ! bogoshipo … jeongmal bogoshipoyo" bisik namja yang tak aku kenal itu berulang-ulang dan semakin memeluk namjachinguku erat seakan-akan takut dunia terbelah dan memisahkan mereka.

TBC

Dengan segenap kerendahan hati putchan memohon Yang sudah terlanjur baca ataupun yang tidak sengaja baca tolong tinggalkan jejak di review ne … *wink

*deep bow

/


End file.
